Content
by hellakoriandr
Summary: "Wake up," Leo prods softly, and Nico can practically feel his smile. Leo presses another lingering kiss, but this time, on Nico's left eye, and it's so soft that Nico isn't sure he would have called it a kiss. / Just a little drabble that I made on valentine's day :)


Nico wakes up on his side when he feels the bed dip and not long after that, a warm lithe body wraps around him and he sighs, content. Honey colored legs slip easily through his pale smooth ones, entwining together.

Even with his eyes closed (he doesn't want to wake up just yet), he knows that Leo has already opened the curtains when he can feel the sun rays protruding from the window, bathing his skin. The body next to him prods at his skin, sinking closer, peppering soft deep kisses into the crevice of his neck, under his chin, the back of his ear, the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck off," Nico murmurs, his voice thick with sleep. A chuckle sounds next to his ear, making Nico shiver, and nimble wispy fingers begin to dance around his side, playful and fleeting. It makes Nico squirm; he always was a little ticklish.

The fingers stop their dance, and instead, start to roam around Nico's body, tracing his ribs, down his belly button and dipping a finger in and out, to his fingers, up the curve of his arm, and back down the same arm to cup Nico's ass which makes him smirk.

Nico notices that Leo's mouth is still very close to his ear, breathing warmth onto it, and once the fact registers, Leo nips at the tip of his ear. Another nip, harder this time. Again. Nico raises an eyebrow, but does nothing.

Planting kiss after kiss, Leo makes his way from Nico's ear to his face, stretching his neck as he did so, the shadow of scorching lingering kisses acting as spoils of war from Leo's lips.

"Wake up," Leo prods softly, and Nico can practically feel his smile. Leo presses another lingering kiss, but this time, on Nico's left eye, and it's so soft that Nico isn't sure he would have called it a kiss.

Nico pops open an eyelid, the one Leo kissed, and a grinning face with unruly, long, dark curls and big, brown, laughing eyes come into focus.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Nico's lips, like they always do whenever he sees Leo.

"You're being awfully foreplay-ey," Nico says, his voice drawling a bit as his tongue is still under the influence of sleep. "Are you trying to get me to have sex with you?"

Leo's grin widens, and he leans down once more to peck Nico on the corner of his lips, before straightening up. "Not what I was planning, but if you're up for it, hell yeah."

Leo gets off the bed, feet padding around their apartment as he looks for…something, Nico's not exactly sure what. Leo suddenly stops and throws a backward glance at Nico. "And what do you mean by 'trying'? I don't have to try."

Nico rolls his eyes at that, choosing not to comment, because it's kind of true. Nico then opts to stretch around on the bed like a cat, while he watches Leo run around the room, checking under piles of dirty clothes that lay scattered across the floor (Leo's), the little trinkets and gadgets on top of their dresser (Leo's), and the leftover ice cream, melting in the tub, on the ground (Piper's – when she came over to vent last night).

Leo was too busy stumbling around to notice when he got too close to Nico's Mythomagic collection which stood on display. Nico was rather proud of it, having collected almost all of the cards. Leo almost crashes into it, but twirls away at the last second.

"Hey, watch it." Nico says from his spot on the bed, not enough bite put into the sentence for it to be considered an actual threat.

Leo either ignores him, or just didn't hear, because he doesn't answer, instead, muttering, "where did I keep it? I just saw it" under his breath.

Leo retreats into the kitchen and Nico guesses he found whatever he was looking for if the "finally!" remark gave any indication.

Nico is staring up at the ceiling when Leo saunters back with a tray of food and a small wrapped present.

Nico freezes for a second because, wow, Leo actually remembered Valentine's Day. To be honest, Nico didn't really care if he did, but it was nice that Leo did – and bought (or made. Most likely made) him something too! It was a sweet gesture, and it made Nico's heart feel light.

Leo looks down at Nico with an expecting smile on his face and Nico beams.

"Leo," Nico says softly as Leo sets down the tray next to him. "Thank you."

"No problem babe. I'm just glad I manage to not miss this day for the fifth time in a row." Leo says with a grin. Nico returns the smile, but it fades away quickly.

Leo notices, and his face shifts into one of concern. "Neeks? Are you okay?"

Nico nods earnestly, but inwardly chides himself for ruining the morning.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I'm just feeling a bit…" He trails off.

Leo frowns. "Do you want me to get you something? Water or –"

Nico cuts him off and says, "No no no, I'm fine, really. I'm just…really tired." Leo immediately gets it and he moves the tray and the present aside for later before climbing into bed with Nico.

Nico's heart pangs as he feels Leo get comfortable beside him, because he has the best fucking boyfriend in the universe. "I love you," Nico whispers as he feels his sleepiness overpower him already.

Leo puts an arm around Nico and pulls him closer. He presses a sweet kiss to Nico's forehead and Nico nestles his head under Leo's.

"Happy Valentines Day, angel," Leo murmurs into Nico's hair. Nico smiles, content.


End file.
